MGQ3 GC345's patch testing
Summary : Beta 13.01 is out. Please reupload if you have used the earlier versions. : Warning: if you have installed the new patch version - please use "Extras"/"Autosave Data" before continuing the story. "Load game" can cause glitches. : Warning: beta 11 have changed Ilias (1) entry conditions. You need 50 evaluations from 50 different Chapter 1 enemies. And the count is 0 by default. Sorry. : Beta 13 - the patch (0.txt and 2 system files), changes.txt and the test side story (Map). Unpack this archive in the main MGQ3 directory to apply the patch. : Beta 13.01 quickfix - fixes the spbtn command crash. Apply after the full beta 13. : To uninstall this patch - just delete/move 0.txt from the MGQ3 directory. GC345 (talk) 02:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Text output * You can use @', '~, \', '@/ and /''' at the end of text lines in Spin-off text sections (warning: not in battle messages). "@" is the new line wait state, "@/" waits then continues in the same line, "~" starts a new line w/o a wait state, "/" just continues the same line w/o a wait state. "\" forces the default new page wait state (may be useful if the text line ends to ~, @ or /). : Warning: "@/" and "/" may add 1 space because wait states are aligned to the full-width characters grid. : Warning: use "@", "~", "@/" and "/" with caution. You may break the 4-rows limit (3 rows for the battle itself) and the game will crash. * The game automatically deletes all ending spaces (until a first letter or a wait state). The "test @ " and "test @" result is identical * The game automatically deletes 1 space before a wait state if it present. The "test \" and "test\" result is identical. GC345 (talk) 13:27, August 17, 2016 (UTC) New and edited commands Effects * Old and new drawing commands ("bg", "sp" (5 variants), "sp2" (5 variants), "syasei" (5 variants), "syasei2", "sp_del", "sp2_del", "sp_del_multi", "vsp", "vsp2", "vsp_multi", "strsp", "win_set", "win_del", "win2_set", "win2_del") support '''plugin effects. Use 99 as the value. The syntax is ,99,,. : You can use "1", "2", "3" and "4" as library name aliases: :* 1 uses "system\breakup.dll/urb" - standard monster sealing. :* 2 uses "system\breakup.dll/lrB" - angel sealing. :* 3 uses "system\lngtwave.dll/vwi" - wave like Ilias in a dreams. :* 4 uses "system\trvswave.dll/h" - Black Alice's wave. : Examples: 100="bg,bg045,99,1000,3", 100="sp_del,0,99,500,system\breakup.dll/lrB". : Warning: the start path is the main MGQ directory. * Old and new drawing commands support mask fade and mask crossfade effects. Use 15 or 18 as the value. The syntax is ,15,, for the mask fade and ,18,, for the mask crossfade. : Example: 100="sp_del,-698,18,3000,system\mask01.jpg". : Warning: the start path is the MGQ directory. The game not adds the filename extension if the extension isn't present. * You can use all sp, sp2 and syasei variants with the different opacity. The default value is 255. To change the opacity - use the ="change,opacity,X" command. Each sp, sp2 or syasei command resets the opacity value back to the default value (255). The "change,opacity,X" command works even before the "battle" command. : Warning: the "syasei2" command uses 1 opacity value for both sprites. * You can use the monocro_on command with any basic color. The new syntax is ="monocro_on,". #888888 is used by default (if the parameter is absent). * The flushout command draws the flushout effect. The syntax is ="flushout,". Sprites * Sp_alpha, sp_leftup and sp_rightup commands. Are added because the "sp" command always uses the alpha transparency mode for NSA files and the default (leftup) transparency mode for custom files. These commands always use the defined mode (alpha, leftup, rightup). The syntax is identical to the "sp" command syntax (=",,,,,[,,]"). * The sp_non_alpha command can use the "sp" command syntax to use the copy transparency mode always and use any and (the old syntax uses the copy transparency mode for NSA files and the default (leftup) transparency mode for custom files plus and are always 0). The old syntax (="sp_non_alpha,,,," with from 1 to 14) is still supported for the compatibility. * Sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup commands - same as above but for advanced sprites. The syntax is identical to the "sp2" command syntax. * 4 more variants of the "syasei" command. Syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, syasei_leftup, syasei_rightup. Again the only difference is the transparency mode. The syntax is identical to the "syasei" command syntax. * The strsp command creates and draws a sprite from the given text line. The syntax: ''="strsp,,,,,,,